Various exercise devices provide a mass or weight for exercise and are also specialized for particular exercises while not being well-suited for other exercises. For example, the kettlebell has a weight and a single handle, which is amenable to exercises involving swinging a weight but is not well-suited for a bench press. As another example, a barbell including attached weight plates (e.g., Gold's Gym Open Handle Hammertone KettlePlates) is amenable to squats or bench presses at a variety of selected weights, but neither the barbell nor the individual weight plates are well suited for being swung at heavier weights due to their bulky shape. Similarly, a medicine ball having one or more handles does not facilitate swinging like a kettle bell, such as the Century Dual Grip Medicine Ball. When a user desires to perform a variety of exercises, often a variety of devices are desired to be used. Each specialized exercise device has an associated cost and takes up storage space, which can be difficult for a user on a limited budget who desires to perform a variety of exercises or for a workout location where storage space is limited.